1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a convertible vehicle having a roof or top stowable underneath a trunk lid, wherein the trunk lid is movable in a first direction for releasing a passageway for the roof and in a second direction for releasing a receiving opening for luggage, wherein the trunk lid is divided into several parts along a joint extending substantially in a transverse vehicle direction.
2. Description of the Related Art.
In vehicles of the aforementioned kind it is known to pivot the trunk lid as a whole into an open position about an axis positioned to the rear of the vehicle and extending transversely to the vehicle. In this way, the passageway for the roof to be opened or closed is released. For releasing a receiving opening for luggage, usually designed to provide access to the trunk from the rear of the vehicle, the trunk lid is pivoted in the opposite direction about a horizontal axis that is positioned farther forwardly at the vehicle and extends transversely to the travel direction.
In the case of the aforementioned movements, the entire trunk lid must be moved every time. In the open position, the edge removed farthest from the momentary pivot axis projects far past the vehicle so that particularly in garages having a minimal height there is a risk that the trunk lid will collide with the ceiling. Moreover, when releasing the passageway for the roof, the rear portion of the trunk lid is pivoted past the rear vehicle boundary so that there is also a collision risk to the rear of the vehicle, in particular, when the parking space is short and another vehicle is parked closely or when an obstacle is located close to the rear of the vehicle. Moreover, the rear of the vehicle, in adaptation to the far reaching pivoting movement of the rear edge of the trunk lid, must be provided with a visually unpleasing cutout.
The German patent application DE 100 39 680 A1 shows a two-part trunk lid with a joint extending transversely relative to the vehicle wherein the front part of the trunk lid positioned in front of the joint is movable with its forward edge by means of arms guided in laterally positioned guides in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle in order to pivot at the joint relative to the rear part of the lid. In this way, the total height of the trunk lid when pivoted for releasing the passageway for the roof is reduced. The pivot angle however must be large in this configuration in order to ensure a sufficient size of the passageway. However, the trunk lid projecting past the rear vehicle boundary is also a problem in this configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a convertible vehicle with improved opening kinetics of the trunk lid.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that, when opening the trunk lid for releasing the passageway for the roof, the frontmost part of the trunk lid, viewed in the travel direction, can be moved at least partially into a position above a part positioned farther to the rear.
According to the invention, by means of the at least partially overlapped position of the parts of the trunk lid, not only the maximum total height of the moved parts is reduced upon opening of the trunk lid for releasing the passageway for the roof, but, moreover, in the open state of the trunk lid the rearmost part can be positioned at a smaller pivot angle relative to the carbody. Thus, it projects to a lesser extent, or not at all, past the rear vehicle boundary.
When in the case of pivoting in the opposite opening direction for releasing the receiving opening for luggage the frontmost part remains at rest, the height of the opened trunk lid is reduced also and, in this way, a collision risk is reduced.
In this way, with a substantially horizontal position of the frontmost part even in the open position of the trunk lid, an overall especially minimal opening height of the trunk lid can be effected.
A two-part configuration of the trunk lid is mechanically easily realized. The front part can realize water drainage upon its displacement into the position above the rear part so that a water edge of its own is not required at the front part.
In particular, it is favorable when the front end of the frontmost part engages underneath the rear roof area in the closed state of the roof and, in this way, provides an additional function as a rear deck. Matching of this area of the trunk lid to the interior design of the interior compartment, for example, by means of a textile covering, is possible because this area is protected underneath the roof when the roof is closed and, when the roof is open, is exposed to the elements in the same way as the other interior space of the vehicle.